


Time and Place

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Multi, OT4, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a time and place for displays of affection. During patrol isn’t always one of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and Place

Mikey bit back a groan as he was shoved roughly against an alley wall. This hadn’t been exactly what he had in mind when he said that he hoped to see some action tonight during patrol. With Leo’s mouth attached to his neck and his hands tracing delightful patterns down Mikey’s sensitive sides, Mikey wasn’t about to complain about the misinterpretation of his words however.

Tonight was supposed to have been a regular patrol with all four of them but it was so quiet when they got topside that they decided to split into pairs. Even covering more area hadn’t livened things up and Mikey had quickly grown bored.  
To pass the time he had made a game out of seeing how often he could touch and caress Leo before he would respond and tell him to stop. The answer had been ten minutes. Instead of being told to stop though, Mikey found himself in his current position with Leo’s tongue waging a war with his own.

Mikey was actually very surprised that he had managed to break through Leo’s famous self control, especially with how exposed they were. Leo was always lecturing them on how dangerous it was topside if they ever let their guards down and here he was, about to take his youngest brother out in the open. Not that Mikey was complaining about it mind you. What was life without a little danger?

It was with a sense of desperation that Mikey held on to Leo’s shoulders, almost turning his knuckles white in the process. The hard kisses and sharp love bites that were being left on his body where making it near impossible for him to form any coherent thoughts.

As one of Leo’s thick digits pressed firmly against the solid ring of muscle at the base of Mikey’s tail, Mikey let out another loud churr. Swinging a leg up, Mikey hooked his right knee around Leo’s waist in order to give him better access to his body. Mikey could no longer hold back his arousal and dropped down into Leo’s waiting hand.

Leo couldn’t help the growl that built up in his chest. The smell of Mikey’s arousal and the heat of his erection in his hand were going straight to Leo’s head making it hard to concentrate on anything else but preparing his mate to be fucked hard.  
The farther down this path that they went, the more difficult it was to concentrate on anything else going on around them. Their distraction proved to be their undoing.

“Well well well. What do we have here?” announced a cold voice from behind the turtles.

Leo immediately pulled away from Mikey and spun around to face this new threat. Without any conscious thought he pulled his katanas from their sheaths and took a guarded position in front of his younger brother. He wasn’t about to let any unexpected interruptions harm his vulnerable mate.

“It looks like two of the freaks getting freaky to me,” mocked another voice as a Foot ninja stepped out of the shadows.

Leo glanced around nervously as he counted ten Foot soldiers that appeared seemingly out on nowhere. They were on the ground, fire escape, and up on the rooftop completely surrounding them. The situation was dire. They were outnumbered five to one and fighting with erections was both painful and distracting even if those erections were now hidden in their bodies but they didn’t have much choice. They had been caught.

Before they knew it the battle had begun. Without thinking both Mikey and Leo turned to that they had their backs to each other so none of their enemies could sneak up behind them. As Mikey drew his nunchucks from his belt he also took the opportunity to press the emergency call button on his shell cell alerting Raph and Don of their predicament.

“Guess we got caught,” Mikey tried to joke as he blocked a sword that was aimed at his head.

“Focus Mikey!” Leo ordered as his katana slashed across the thigh of one of the Foot ninja he was facing leaving him down for the count.

Though used to the odds being against them, the current severity was more than they could comfortably deal with. Soon Leo and Mikey found themselves slowly being separated from one another and moved towards the bright entrance to the alley that dumped into the street. If they were pushed that far anyone would be able to see them causing even more problems.

Three Foot soldiers had been knocked out already but they were no rookies. They fought hard and had considerable skills. Mikey and Leo were beginning to feel to first strains of fatigue when they finally caught a break.

Two blurs of green dropped down from the rooftop behind the Foot and wasted no time in getting straight to business. The appearance of their brothers gave Leo and Mikey a second wind as they pushed back against the enemy ninjas.

Now caught in the middle of all four of the turtles and with another two of their numbers having fallen when the middle siblings arrived, the Foot patrol knew it was time for a hasty retreat. Quickly gathering their fallen comrades, the remaining Foot headed for the roofs and away from the turtles.

As the Foot soldiers ran away Don and Raph quickly made their way over to where Leo and Mikey were standing to make sure that they weren’t injured in the fight. They also wanted to know what had caused them to get into a fight against such odds when Leo was always lecturing them on how dangerous it was.

As soon as they got close to their brothers however the scent of their lingering arousal flooded Raph and Don’s noses and gave them a pretty good idea of what Leo and Mikey had been doing to get caught in so dangerous a situation. The smirk that Raph flashed at Leo let him know that he knew exactly what had been going on before he and Don got there.

“So Fearless, whatever happened to paying attention to your surroundings while you’re topside?” Raph asked as he crowded into Leo’s space forcing him to step back into the wall or press up against Raph’s plastron.

“I had everything completely under control,” Leo retorted as he felt his blood begin to heat again with the closeness of his most volatile mate.

Don wasn’t about to be left out of the action after having to come and rescue his siblings. With deliberate steps he walked up behind Mikey and wrapped his arms around him.

“While this display is hot and I do enjoy watching you two go all alpha turtle on each other, there is a time and place for these kind of things,” Don interrupted as he lightly dragged his fingers over Mikey’s slit dragging a churr out of him. “Why don’t we head back to the lair where it’s safer and we’re less likely to be walked in on?”

The sight of their two younger brothers flaunting themselves in front of them was enough to make Raph and Leo begin to lose their focus on the world around them which was the problem that got Leo and Mikey into the mess in the beginning. Besides, the lube was back in the lair.


End file.
